Bullworth Bullhorns
The Bullworth Bullhorns/Bulls are the Football team at Bullworth Academy, and Mr. Burton's "reason for existence". The team is referred to as the Bullhorns and the Bulls at various times. The current team captain is Ted Thompson. As football requires 11 players on offense, 11 on defense, a kicker and a punter at minimum, there aren't actually enough Jocks to make a full team. Of course, a school like Bullworth would realistically have hundreds of students rather than just 65, and there are photographs in the Boys' Dorm of historic versions of the team with full rosters. Positions and Numbers All the male Jocks are said to play on the team, but some of the positions are not known and a few never are seen in their football uniforms. * Ted Thompson plays quarterback. His number is 0. * Damon West is a linebacker. His number is 8 * Casey Harris is the fullback. His number is 88 * Kirby Olsen is a wide receiver. His number is 11 * Dan Wilson is a cornerback or safety. It isn't actually stated what position he plays, but he brags about his tackles and interceptions. His number is 1. The position played by Bo Jackson is unknown, his number is 00. It can be guessed by deduction that he plays halfback, since the real Bo Jackson played that position for the Oakland Raiders. The positions and numbers of Juri Karamazov and Luis Luna are unknown, however Luis claims he could be the star of the football team with better sneakers. Technically it is unknown whether Juri is on the team, but circumstantial evidence strongly suggests that he is. Osbourne was formerly a player on the team. It is unknown what position he was, but he brought glory to the school with his apparent prowess at the game. It is possible that Osbourne played Quarterback for the team as he often brags about throwing perfect spirals in free roam. Team Uniform The team uniform colors are mainly navy blue and white with the color gold used for the letters and numbers on the jerseys. Most players are seen wearing a long sleeve white shirt underneath their jersey. The jerseys are primarily navy blue but are white on the top with blue numbers on the top of the player's shoulders. On the navy blue part of the jersey which is the main portion, the numbering and lettering is the color gold. Also on the back of the jersey at the top (where the player's last name would usually go) is the Bullworth crest embroidered into the uniform. The pants are white with a navy blue stripe down the middle and a navy blue belt. The helmet is navy blue with a big white stripe down the middle and a white facemask. The most interesting thing about the helmet and uniform overall is the fact that there is a bull's head seen on both sides of the helmet, however the bull looks just like Bully the Bull which means that the logo is red and the color red does not go with the rest of the color scheme of the uniform which consists of the colors navy blue, white, and gold. Role in game As all the Jocks other than Mandy are on the football team, it could be said that the football team is involved in every Chapter 4 mission. However, in the mission Defender of the Castle, the football team is expressly said to be behind the attack on the Nerd's stronghold. Jimmy interrupts the football team during practice twice - once during Chapter 1 in The Slingshot, and also during Nice Outfit. His activities during The Big Game take place right before a team game. Small talk during the beginning of Chapter 5 says that the Jocks were so devastated by the relentless pranking that they choked in the game and lost by a huge score. Category:Bullworth Category:Bullworth Academy